


I'll Never Make It Right If You Don't Want Me Around

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mikey is an asshole at the beginning, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bath bombs, that should be a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was up until asscrack in the morning writing this and ugh im on my period and it sucks ass but yah i really liked this story and i hope you guys like it too</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Never Make It Right If You Don't Want Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> i was up until asscrack in the morning writing this and ugh im on my period and it sucks ass but yah i really liked this story and i hope you guys like it too

Luke chews on his nails as he stares at the glow of the microwave clock. It reads 10:30, and he wants to think it's fast or it's broken, but he knows it isn't. He knows it really isn't that late; it isn't even close to midnight, but he can't shake the dreaded feeling of being unwanted. Michael was supposed to be home half an hour ago.

\---

Half an hour turns into an hour, and into another hour until the glow of the clock reads midnight, and the blonde boy is sitting on the couch with the remote control that had run out of batteries ages ago, playing old episodes of a tv show he was never really into, only watched it because of Michael. _Michael_ , the boy with the box dyed raven hair and the lips that resembled luxury pinot noir, and the jade green eyes that pierced the pale of his skin like a dagger.

Luke runs his fingers through his now flat hair, frowning at the fact it doesn't feel as good as when the older boy does it. He really misses it; those times when they'd snuggle in bed together and he'd lay on Michael's soft tummy, and the older boy would run his pale, nimble fingers through his blonde locks and scratch his scalp lightly. And Luke would smile softly and cuddle closer to him, breathing softly and making small sounds that resembled purrs.

He almost grimaces as he gets up from the couch. There's a feeling deep in the pit of his chest, empty and blank, like a question waiting to be answered. He tip toes over to the counter, even though he knows he's alone, and there's no one he could possibly wake up. He does it out of habit really. Michael always preferred Luke to be quiet late at night.

He picks up his phone and unlocks it, the harsh glow of the screen piercing his eyes. He scrolls through to find Michael's contact and he almost sends him a text. _Almost_. He puts the phone back down on the counter. He doesn't want to send a text, doesn't want to seem needy, even though thats all he really is.

He always needs something, he always need reassurance. He needs constant affection and sweet words and pillow talks and warm hugs. He always _needs_ something from Michael, and he hopes he doesn't come off as babyish.

He opens the door of their refrigerator, pulling out strawberries and bananas and some ice cream and some mixed frozen fruit thing they'd bought a few weeks ago because Luke wanted to be healthy. He pours all the ingredients into the blender and switches it on, slightly wincing at the harsh sound it makes. He really hopes the older boy will like what he made. He did remember them talking about how he liked strawberries. And maybe if he does he'll give Luke lots of kisses and possibly even take him to bed and make love to him.

He sits back down on the couch and sets the smoothie on the table, his hand numbing slightly from the cold of the glass. He slides his feet into his pink bunny slippers and lays out on the couch and stares down at his body. He's wearing an old knit sweater that dips down where his collar bones are, with a hem that reaches half-past his thighs. He's also wearing a pair of leggings that intended to be black but went an inky grey from so many years of usage. He really hopes he doesn't look weird, but he remembers he's at home and he's waiting for Mikey and Mikey doesn't really care what he's wearing because the clothes usually end up off anyway.

He closes his eyes and starts to drift off, half asleep because he's not so used to waiting up this late but half awake because he doesn't want to miss his beautiful boyfriend when he gets home. He has to give him the special smoothie he made after all.

\---

Luke snaps up from his lucid state, hearing the sound of the door clicking open. He flutters his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the outdoor lights. His eyes shift to the table and he sees the smoothie, half melted and condensing on the glass, the little droplets of water dripping down like a leaky faucet. He takes a while to stare at the clock, praying that Michael wasn't home _that_ late, but the clock says 1:30 and it's late.

He sits up on the couch, rubbing his cloudy eyes and wiping the little spot of drool from his mouth. He blinks slowly, staring at the black haired boy kicking off his boots and hanging up his windbreaker. He can almost _smell_ the outside air.

"Where were you?" He questions softly, cursing himself for sounding too demanding. The older boy shrugs, plops himself on the couch next to Luke and turns on the tv.

"Ash and Calum wanted to go get some drinks." He says, staring at some prerecorded football game, uncaring and nonchalant as ever. The blonde boy pouts softly and begins picking at the loose strings of his sweater.

"But Mikey...you promised you'd be home by ten...you promised me we would stay in tonight and have some wine and watch a movie." He replies sheepishly, his tone edging on whiny.

"Yeah, sorry about that babe, but I had to get drinks with them. I'd look like a shit friend if I didn't." Luke narrows his eyes slightly, so Michael can't see, since all of his focus is on the footy game with a team none of them even like. Luke sighs deeply and rubs the older boy's knee with his hand, hoping to score a little attention.

"Oh, well maybe we can do something tomorrow? There's a new art gallery that opened up, I'd really like to-"

"I can't." The raven haired boy interrupts, shifting farther away from Luke. "I promised Calum I'd help him set up his new computer."

Luke is frowning now, he really wants to say something to Michael, but he doesn't want to upset his boyfriend. He'd settle for just a few minutes of undivided attention really, if the older boy would just _fucking notice him_.

"That's funny. You can make time to set up Cal's computer but you can't even make time to spend a few hours with your boyfriend." He mumbles, picking the fur off his pink bunny slippers that suddenly didn't seem so cute anymore.

"Sorry, did you say something, Luke?" The younger boy sighs and starts to feel his cheeks heat up but he covers his feelings up with a fake, plastic-ass smile.

"I made you a smoothie, Mikey." He says softly, handing the dripping melting glass to the older boy, and he all but snatches it from Luke's small fingers, his eyebrows knitting at the cold feel. He brings it to his lips, and takes a small sip and grimaces. He not so subtly spits the drink back into the glass and wipes his mouth.

The blonde boy feels his chest start to ache, and he wants to cry now but he swallows thickly, squeezing his small hands into fists.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" The older boy shakes his head and sets the drink back on the table, his focus shifting back to the television.

"I thought I told you I didn't like strawberries." He grumbles, shaking his head slowly, and that's all it takes for Luke to lift up the cold drink and throw it across the room, shattered glass and pink blended mush dripping down the white walls.

The black haired boy's surprised expression melts into anger as he switches off the television, and stares straight into Luke, the light green of his eyes darkened a shade to emerald.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growls, his arms thrown up in frustration. The blonde boy just shrugs his shoulders and shifts his eyes to the side, letting a small _I don't know_ fall from his lips. Michael begins to laugh bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief. He looks the younger boy up and down, swallowing with his eyes, judging him and trying to find the source of his sudden defiance. But he gives up quickly and jumps off the couch the grab a handful of towels.

"You are such a fucking drama queen..." He mumbles, bending down to wipe up the mess, being careful to avoid the shards. Luke feels his throat start to swell and he disappears from the room rather quickly, tears prickling his eyes as he runs up the stairs.

\---

He's full on sobbing when he hears the older boy approach their bedroom. He's burying his face into his knees and his tears are soaking the thin fabric of his leggings but he doesn't care. He half hopes Michael can hear him through the door, hopes he'll beg him to unlock it and see him crying and kiss his hair and hold him in his arms until he stops, but he can only hope. He knows it isn't going to happen so he wipes his face with his sweater paws and opens the bedroom door slowly.

He's greeted by an angry Michael staring down at him, eyes dark and flaming with disapproval. He rolls his eyes at the blonde boy and speaks, his words coming out like venom, poisoning every bit off love the younger boy has.

"Move, Luke. I need to shower." He says flatly, almost shoving the blue eyed boy from the door way. He walks into the bathroom like a zombie, tossing off his shirt that smells of alcohol and his skintight black jeans that might as well have been painted on. The blonde boy follows him into the bathroom like a lost puppy, twiddling his thumbs, trying to find the right words to say.

"I just don't get you..." He finally says, his words trailing off with regret. The older boy sighed loudly and gave the blonde boy a look. _That_ look.

"What do you not get?"

"I don't know! I don't get why you always blow me off and never want to touch me or even sleep with me or why you always come home so late..." He mumbles, staring down at the floor and counting the lines in the tiles.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Luke, 'coming home late' what are you, my mom? Are you trying to give me a fucking curfew now?" He replies harshly and goes back to removing the rest of his clothes and Luke's blood is boiling now, his eyes are blurry with tears and he slaps Michael, hot and sharp against his cheek. He sees the red of his handprint forming and he's satisfied for a second until he isn't and the tears start to fall freely down his face now because he _hurt_ Michael. He hurt his love.

He begins blubbering apologies, wiping his cheeks furiously with his shirtsleeves, the roughness of the fabric chafing his skin and turning the skin even redder.

"I-I'm so sorry I d-didn't mean to h-hit..." He sobs, the guilt leaking from him with his tears, and he can't even look at Michael now, the older boy must hate him. He must be thinking about leaving Luke now, and suddenly the blonde boy realizes he deserves it. He deserves the way the older boy has been treating him, he deserves to be ignored and blown off because he just _fucking hurt his boyfriend_.

He covers his face with his hands, preparing himself for the worst but he feels strong arms wrapped around him, evening stubble tickling his forehead and soft lips on his hair.

"Don't be sorry, my angel. It's not your fault, don't be sorry." The older boy says, repeating those words like a prayer until the blonde boy stops shaking so much. He lifts Luke's chin up gently and stares down at him, getting lost in the ocean of his blue eyes. He rubs his thumb across the reddened cheeks, wiping away every stray tear.

"Please don't be sorry, Luke. I'm the one who should be sorry, honey. I've been acting like an asshole you all week, haven't been treating you like you deserve. And I am so, _so_ sorry." He says softly, pushing the blonde boy's fringe back so he can place soft kisses on his forehead.

He interlocks his larger hands with Luke's smaller ones, running his thumbs along the grooves of his fingers.

"You want a bath or something, sweetheart? We can use the new bathbomb you bought, was it called galaxy girl?" He asks genuinely, giving the blonde boy a small peck on the nose.

" _Space_ girl." He corrects cutely, his voice still sounding completely serious and Michael almost giggles, because it's so cute how Luke is into bathbombs.

\---

The water is warm when the raven haired boy steps in first, and he leans against the tub, making room for Luke's mile long legs. The blonde boy follows after shortly, drops the sparkly little thing into the water and stares at the pretty swirls of colors before leaning his back against the older boy's chest.

He starts to feel wet kisses pressed up and down the broad expanse of his shoulders and hears the soft splash of the water around them as Michael cradles him in his arms. He smells the familiar scent of his favorite body wash; coconut and pineapple fill the bathroom and elevate his senses. He feels his body start to warm up a little more and he's not sure if it's from the steamy water or something else.

He lets out a content sigh as the raven haired boy runs the washcloth up and down his body, all along his chest and his tummy and the most private area between his thighs. He shudders slightly when he feels Michael move the washcloth gently around his hole and he almost mewls at the loss of contact when the older boy is finished washing there.

The whole ordeal is over all too soon, and Luke whines when Michael switches off the faucet and drains the water, extra careful as ever so the water wont flood the floor. He accepts the younger boy's needy kisses, and parts the younger boy's lips, licking hotly into his mouth with his tongue.

He lifts Luke gently out of the tub and wraps him in a fluffy towel, smiling softly at how cute he looks with the thick cotton wrapped around him. He lifts him up bridal style and plops him down on the bed, unraveling the towel and throwing it down onto the floor.

He takes in the beautiful sight of his body, the pale skin like cream and the faint v-line forming on his torso, the wispy, light dusting of hair below his navel.

"Want you." The younger boy whispers, looking up shyly at the older boy. Michael just nods and leans down, kissing and sucking along his neck and his collar bones, nipping softly with sharp little teeth. He leaves lovebites up and down the blonde boy's body, marking his skin with reminders.

He lifts the younger boy's legs and spreads them gently, kissing the inside of his thighs, sucking the area softly, leaving little pink marks like roses. He spreads his thighs farther apart and almost moans at the sight of his hole. It's tiny and tight and pink and it's pulsing slightly because Michael's rubbing the rim with his thumb, teasing him slightly.

He chuckles when Luke bucks his hips and brings his lips to the area, blowing cold air against the puckered muscle. He kisses it softly before licking a broad stripe over it, running his tongue in all the right places.

Luke's feels like he's on fire now, and they've barely even started. His chest is heaving and his mouth is letting out soft little whimpers, sounds that he'd normally be embarrassed by. He runs one of his hands down his own chest, tweaking one of his nipples slightly and shivering at the sensitivity. His other hand is tangled in Michael's hair, tugging the soft locks and bringing him closer into him.

Michael licks him out faster, slurping softly and diving his tongue in and out, reveling in the feeling of Luke's velvety walls around him. He brings his hand to Luke's plump lips and runs his thumb along them. The blonde boy gets the signal and takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking softly and moaning around them all the while. Michael pulls his fingers out when he's satisfied with the wetness and slowly pushes one into Luke's tight heat.

He coos soft words of praise to the younger boy when he winces slightly because of the pain and slides another finger in when Luke gives him the _okay_. He rubs his fingers around that special spot that makes the blonde boy see stars, but doesn't quite reach it yet. He wants to save that for later.

He slides the last finger in, slowly because he knows how tight the younger boy is. He scissors his fingers faster now, stretching him and getting him ready. Luke whines loudly when Michael hooks his fingers against his prostate and pouts when the older boy removes his fingers and wipes them on the sheets.

The older boy pumps his own cock a few times, moving the pearly bead of precum around the head with his thumb. He kisses the corner of Luke's mouth and swirls the baby hairs at the nape of his neck.

He reaches over to the nightstand, almost overextending his arm because he doesn't want to leave the blonde's side. He shuffles around the drawer blindly and pulls out the little bottle of lube that hadn't been used in a while, and he feels guilty for a bit, but the feelings are washed away when he hears a small _please_ fall from Luke's lips.

He squeezes a little too much onto himself, but he figures the blonde boy wont mind. He lines his length up with the younger boy's hole and groans loudly as he pushes himself in. It takes a while for Luke to bottom out, and he's practically melting when he does.

"M-Mikey...move please..." He whimpers, making grabby hands at the older boy's chest. Michael gives him a lopsided smile and begins to thrust slowly, touching all over the younger boy's body and he's moaning loudly and throwing his head back because Luke's body is a fucking _wonderland_.

The blonde boy is whimpering loudly, high-pitched and needy and Michael is bucking into him faster, eliciting sounds from the younger boy that only he'll get to hear. He squeezes Luke's hip gently, not hard enough to leave bruises; he knows his angel doesn't like it too rough.

He pulls the younger boy's hips up, giving him a better angle and now he's hitting Luke's spot so hard all the sounds he can make are incoherent moans and needy whines. He rakes his nails down Michael's back, and every nerve in his body is being stimulated and he feels so high and light, all he can do is relax and take what the older boy is giving him.

Michael thrusts in faster as he feels himself getting closer. He leans down and kisses Luke, messy and desperate, muffling the sounds he's making, because he's not about to let the neighbors hear his boyfriend. He caresses Luke's face in his soft hands, rubbing away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You're so beautiful baby. You're so hot for me ,you're all mine." He growls, his thrusts getting sloppy, as he feels the familiar heat start to stir down below.

"All yours..." Luke whispers and it only takes a few more of Michaels thrusts for him to come, all but sobbing all the while when his torso gets painted. The black haired boy follows soon after, pulling out frantically and spilling his seed onto the younger boy's chest.

He collapses, falling onto the younger boy, both their breathing heavy and thick. He lays there for a while, letting the younger boy leave butterfly kisses on his cheek before the room starts to smell a little too much like come.

He leans over the bed and picks up the discarded towel and wipes them both up, and tosses the fluffy thing somewhere on the floor. He pulls the covers over both of their chests and notices that the fairy lights Luke installed above them gives the blonde boy a pretty luminescence, like the angel he really is.

He pulls Luke into his chest and pushes the hair from his forehead, letting the sleep start to overtake him.

"I love you so much, Luke. So fucking much. I am so lucky,baby...I thank God every day for you." He whispers, his voice still rough from what they'd been doing before.

"Love you too, Michael." The blonde replies, a small smile forming on those cherry lips.

And if the next day, the pair spent the whole morning in bed eating strawberries and cream and having lazy sex, no one had to know.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos greatly appreciated x


End file.
